1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a skeleton of a greenhouse and in particular to one which can be easily and rapidly built.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The greenhouse is an enclosed glass house used for growing plants, in regulated temperatures, humidity, and ventilation. Greenhouses have long been used for holding plants over cold seasons and to some extent for growing tropical plants and hothouse fruit. However, it is time-consuming and very inconvenient to arrange a drain pipe in the conventional greenhouse.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved skeleton of a greenhouse which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawback.